Alive but for a price
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Have you ever been in a coma and the next wake up good as new only to find out that something changed you? That's what happened to me. I was retrieved by some group who wanted to test my body to see if some unusual gel can wake me from my coma. it worked but it cost me my sights. It gets worse when the whole world is being taken over by xenomorphs and hybrids. My life sucks. (SI)
1. Alive but for a price

*Hello Alien and Predator fans and I'm back with a crazy story(Trying to work other Predator/Alien stories but with the heat going on, it can sometimes kill my mood on working on stories.) me and my friend, Samurai of honor Rachael, came up with. So the company got there hands on the gel that keeps the xenomorphs alive, right? What if...what if there was price for that? Well...I'll tell you. Say you're me in this story for example, the company retrieve you from a hospital while you were in a coma and injected the gel in your body to hopefully have you recover from your condition say a gunshot wound to the chest. It works but you haven't woken from your coma. So they play the waiting game...after maybe a week from a month or so, you wake up feeling good and you don't feel pain anymore however...you lost your sight and seem to be as blind as a bat. You start to panic and you start realize that something happened to you and it is beginning to change you slowly...but surely. Now...I've read alot of alien fanfics and there's not a single story(though I could be wrong) about the company using that gel on someone and aren't aware of the consequences it could lead to that person. Sure you can regenerate your wounds like a xenomorph but have you thought of the consequences of what it can to the human body and mind? That's something I always wondered if the company ever did use that gel on the soldiers. Also yes...it's somewhat inspired from the walking dead comics. Now...I read this awesome Alien story called Xenomorph, Emotion or instinct so this story is going to be some lemons but I have not determined how frequent it will be.)

Chapter 1

"Is the coma patient retrieved?"

" **Affirmative**."

"Good. Administer the xenomorph's gel to the wound."

" **Processing...Administer substance complete. Recovery in progress**."

"Good. We'll just to wait for him to wake up from his coma."

*A month and a week later*

"He hasn't waken up...hasn't he?"

"No..."

"I-"

* **Crash!***

"What was that?!"

"It's coming from the patient's room! Move!"

"Yes, sir!"

(Dante's pov)

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" I shouted as I tried to get off the floor.

That's me. Dante Vera. 23 year old Hispanic mixed Caucasian who just woke up from a coma when I was shot by a Beretta when there was a gang war going on in the place I lived at when I wanted no part of the war. 10 rounds...I'm surprised I'm still alive cause being shot that many bullets could kill a human being if hit to the vital organs. The only issue is...I CAN'T FUCKING SEE! I'M BLIND!

I hear footsteps rushing to the room I'm at and heard a door quickly open as I heard a sigh from a man.

"Lower your weapons. It's the subject." I heard him say.

Subject?! I was experimented on?! What did they do to me?!

"But doctor..."

"It's alright. He won't be going anywhere. You just be sure the escaped hybrids and xenomorphs don't try to attack this facility. Capture them if you have to. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"

Xenomorphs? So they do exist and not just some sort of horror movie?!

"Yes, sir."

Another set footsteps walked away from the man as I looked where the man was talking.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"Who I am is irrelevant. All you need to know is that I saved your life from certain death."

"Saved my life? YOU MADE ME FUCKING BLIND!" I shouted at him.

"I understand your distress, Dante, but sometimes great things come at a price."

I growled as I looked away from the man as he said this...

"Stubborn...no matter. Get comfortable, Mr. Vera, cause in the next couple of hours we start some tests. Simple tests. ...Good day."

The man leaves me as he locks the door behind him with an electronic lock while I managed to find the bed and lay down on it...then I hear this voice...a calm woman's voice...talking through my mind.

 _ **"Child..."**_

I wake up from the voice in my head as I looked around thinking that someone was playing tricks on me. Turns out...I was wrong. Someone was actually talking to me through my mind...Let's see if I can do the same.

 _ **"Who...who are you?"**_

 _ **"I am Aloisia. A hybrid. Just like you. I feared that you may have drifted to the the afterlife when I couldn't get a response from you...no matter...I will help you escape from your prison, child, and once we escape...you will enjoy the new life."**_

 _ **"Wait...hybrid? What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm like you?"**_

She chuckles as I hear what sounded like lights flickering on and off then...

 ***POP!***

The sound of light bulb being shattered.

 ** _"All in due time, child..."_**

And the last thing I heard outside of the room was a loud...horrible scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This can't be good...I hid under the blanket cowering in fear hoping that whatever was coming didn't get me...but I was wrong...dead wrong...cause whoever opened the door to my room...has found me...


	2. Entering a new life

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Step...step...step...the footsteps got closer...and closer...then...stopped...I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was female no doubt about it as I felt it nudge me a bit.

" _ **Child...it's me. There's no need to be afraid**_." I heard Alosia say.

I quickly got out of the covers and looked where I heard the voice while I felt a hand touch my cheek.

 _ **"Alosia?"**_

 _ **"That's right, child. We must go. It's not safe anymore."**_

 _ **"But I can't see."**_

" _ **Hmm...seems your sight hasn't entirely adjusted yet...Hold my hand."** _ She tells me.

I slowly reach for her hand and as I grabbed her hand, She slowly helps me off the bed and lead me out of the room as I hear another set of footsteps this time almost heavy...I was on edge...scared that someone was going to kill me...but Alosia puts her hand on my shoulder to assure me that nothing was going to happen to me...and for once...I'm glad it wasn't an enemy.

 _ **"This is the new blood?"**_ I heard a male voice.

 _ **"Yes. Did you get the spare clothes I requested?"**_

"Yes." The man said as I heard what sounds like the man giving clothes to Alosia.

 _ **"Spare clothes? Why?"**_ I asked rather concern.

 _ **"You are wearing a patient's gown. Underneath it...Well...you have no clothes."** _ She said as she lead me to a room.

"Be quick about it, Alosia. They might be bringing reinforcements."

 _ **"I know, Giovanni."**_ Alosia said as she helped me changed in the spare clothes.

As she finished helping me get dressed, we walked out of the facility and walked somewhere safe. My vision adjusted(it's a little bit of a blur but I can see a bit) a bit and...my god...no...what happened to the city?!

 _ **"What happened to the city?"** _ I asked Alosia rather horrified.

 _ **"...It was destroyed when you were in a coma. The company kidnapped everybody when they succeeded on putting the gel on your body. We had help with the xenomorphs to escape from them for the cost of the city...let's just say the city is a permanent home for hybrids and xenomorphs once we escaped...the human race has changed because of our so called government we support foolishly...cause of their arrogance, the government has been destroyed due to our might as a hive. Now the company is trying to control the situation before things before things got worse for them. But we are on step ahead of them and we will destroy them all..."**_

Damn...this fucking sucks. Now I got in the middle of some fucking war between the company and the xenomorphs with the Hybrids.

 _ **"So if we are hybrids, do our bodies evolve like the xenomorphs?"**_

She then stops for a second...did I say something wrong?

 _ **"How do you know about that about the xenomorphs?"** _ She asks me rather serious.

Uh oh...

 ** _"Movies to be honest. I never thought they would exist."_** I said with seriousness.

 ** _"...I see...I sense the truth in your mind...you don't seem to be the lying type so I'll let the matter go. Yes we do evolve our bodies but we cannot evolve to queens or kings like the xenomorphs. Our only limits are the forms of Praetorians."_** She said as we continued walking.

That's...a relief. If a hybrid did pass the limit of a hybrid...you know what never mind. That shit is disturbing in my mind than saying it. Wait...kings? Kings?! Ah...shit...I pray it doesn't act like the Rouge kinge.

 _ **"You do know the price of being a Praetorian, right?"**_ I asked.

 _ **"...Indeed. emotionless...merciless...but are still loyal to their hive."** _ She said.

 _ **"Yikes...as much as I like being a fighter, I'm not too fond being emotionless."**_ I said as Alosia opened a door to a building.

She giggles a bit as Giovanni walked somewhere in the first floor of the building as Alosia lead me up stairs to a room.

 _ **"Not to worry. Not many of us can be a Praetorian. They are mostly chosen by our queens. If they are worthy to be a Praetorian, then the queen will change them to one."**_ She said as I sat down on a bed.

 _ **"Interesting...and we have a hive, right?"** _ I asked her

 _ **"Yes. If the queen needs us, we go to her aid."**_ She said as she sat down next to me.

 _ **"I see..."**_ I nod.

Then things got really weird when we were talking, I felt her hand touch my face as she probably was having her face close up into mine and I think I ruined the moment when I said...

 ** _"What are you doing?"_** I asked rather confused.

She gasped as her hand is off my face and backs up away from me a bit.

 _ **"Oh...uh...um...ahem. sorry. This is the first I'm experiencing my hormones kick in. I never thought it would act up like that."** _ She said rather embarrassed.

 _ **"But aren't you and Giovanni are...?"**_

 _ **"No. He's just my younger brother."** _ She quickly replied.

Okay chill, Alosia. I'm not the police. I just looked at Alosia surprised of how quickly she replied that making Alosia more embarrassed.

" _ **Sorry, Dante. The hybrids always jump to conclusions thinking Giovanni is my boyfriend."**_ She sighs.

Wait...Hold the fuck up. How did she know my name?

 _ **"How did you know my name?"**_ I asked her.

 _ **"Your records were in the computer system when I was helping you escape."**_

That's understandable...I guess.

 _ **"Let's just get some rest...we'll talk about this maybe another time. It's been a long day and I need some rest."** _ I yawned.

 _ **"Indeed. Oh and Dante? The mutations will slowly change you. Could be days...weeks...months or year for your mutation to work. The process maybe...painful but it will not kill you. Just telling you now in case it ever happens to you..."**_ She warns me.

Fuck...that's going to suck...if the mutation is painful then I'm worried what I will look like when the mutation is complete...


	3. Adjusting the new life

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

It was maybe 7 in the morning and...things got real strange...let me explain. When I tried to move, Alosia's grip around my body was firm...real firm. What's worse is that...she growls. The kind of growl that says "you are not leaving me unless I say so..." or something like that and I was starting to think...was she in heat? I really hope not. It's too soon for this kind of bullshit.

I nudge a bit and that woke her up...oh boy...

 _ **"What is the matter, child?"**_ She asks almost seductively.

 _ **"Just wondering why you got me in your grip."**_

She growls seductively as she pulls me closer to her while caressing my face in a slow manner. I don't like where this is going...

 _ **"Cause I grow a liking to you, child."** _ She smirks.

What?! We just met! The fuck is wrong with her?! Thankfully at the nick of time, Giovanni showed up...who doesn't seem too happy with Alosia's behavior.

 _ **"That's enough, sister.**_ " He frowns.

Alosia was going to object(or whine) but Giovanni was not having it and the way he ordered his sister scared me.

 _ **"Now. You have important duties for the hive than try to mate with the new blood."**_ Giovanni said this time with a serious voice.

Alosia let's go of me and left with a disappointing groan while Giovanni looks at me with a neutral expression.

 _ **"What's gotten into her? Was her hormones acting up?"** _ I asked.

 _ **"Perhaps."**_

 _ **"Are all females like that?"**_

 _ **"Most likely. Hormones could be the problem but the problem you should be wary about wary about is the females here going in heat."**_

Shit...

 _ **"Thankfully females going on heat is a rare occurrence for the hybrids than how a xenomorph goes in heat. If she does goes in heat, well...you are on your own."**_ He said as he turns around to go leave.

 _ **"Pardon?"**_

 _ **"There's a good chance of Alosia could be going in heat. If she keeps that behavior up, you're on your own. I have duties for the hive than deal with this.**_ "

This dude has the behavior of a Praetorian...hmmm...I wonder if he is.

 _ **"And if certain hive members were in heat, how would you handle it?"**_

 _ **"I improvise."**_

 _ **"Not kill them I hope."**_

 _ **"Of course I won't kill them. We are all family in this new life...best get use to it. Oh...if you hurt my sister's feelings in anyway...I will get you...and I will see that you are punished. Not kill you but to put you in your place...do I make myself clear?"**_ He glares at me.

I nod in fear. He meant when he said that and he will beat the fuck out of you if you mess with his family.

 _ **"Good."** _ He sighs.

He leaves as I went to get something to eat with a hunting group who hunt for food in the forest. This was a daily routine for us. You hungry? Go hunt your own food. Sadly I can't eat fruits or any veggies cause of my mutation that made me change my diet for food. The hunt can take a while to make 20 or 30 minutes to catch a food sometimes if you are trying to catch your prey by surprise. Trying to go reckless by chasing your prey can be a waste of energy if you are getting hungry and that's usually shunned upon to hunters who act reckless about it. I was lucky. Not only did I kill a deer but I caught a nice plump juicy rat. Of course I ate them cause I was hungry and it sure gave me the energy I need. Yeah...you heard me. I ate raw...living...animals and my stomach wasn't getting me sick from any diseases. Crazy huh? After 2 hours after hunting, I decided to dig out some debris(Guess the xenomorphs went on a rampage on the company cause of their experiments.) in Alosia's house to get some room for a oven I made. Once I cleared that out of the way, I place the oven on the ground and turned it on with some wood and fire from a lighter to get some heat (believe or not. It's cold in the city for some odd reason.) for the house.

 _ **"Child."** _ I heard Alosia.

I turn around and I see Alosia by the door looking at me concern...I got a bad feeling about this.

 _ **"What were you doing?"**_ She asks me.

 _ **"Using a heater I made. It's cold in here..."**_ I said as I closed the lid of the heater.

 _ **"Child. You need to be careful when using fire."** _ She looks at me worried.

 _ **"I know..."** _ I sighed.

 _ **"Come here..."**_ She said softly.

I walk towards her as she hugs me close to her while my head rests on her shoulder.

 _ **"I worry about you. I know you are trying to repay your kindness for your rescue but you shouldn't do these things that could hurt yourself."**_

 _ **"I...you're right.**_ " I sighed.

 _ **"Just be careful...that's all I ask."**_

 _ **"I will..."**_

She touches my chest and gasps a little as if she did something wrong...I was wrong...

 _ **"The transformation is already beginning...slowly."**_

 _ **"It is?"** _ I asked.

 _ **"Yes. There's a slight chance your transformation might be coming soon."**_

 _ **"Will I still be myself...?"**_

 _ **"Of course, child. If you start to lose yourself, I will help you."**_

Yeah...a scary thought that causes fear to the hybrids sometimes. When they transform, they might lose their minds until someone puts them in control. How? The hive mind. The most effective ability a xenomorph or hybrid has.

 _ **"I hope you know what you're doing..."**_ I look at Alosia with a neutral expression.

 _ **"Believe me...I know what I'm doing."** _ She smiled.

She then said something that got me confused.

 _ **"Listen...I was told by the queen that I would have to stay with you until your transformation is complete. That means I have to be sure you are not in any danger."**_

 _ **"So basically you're babysitting me?"**_ I asked her.

 ** _"Correct. Those who haven't completed transformation are incapable fighters...please understand this that it is for your own safety in case the company tries to capture you."_**

That makes sense...I guess. Most of the hybrids are really strong fighters(possibly about as strong as an xenomorph.) and can really mess anyone up who tries crossing paths with them.

 _ **"I see..."**_

Alosia places her hand on my head in a gentle manner as she kisses me on the forehead as I blushed a bit from the sudden kiss while she giggles a bit.

 _ **"There's no to worry. I will protect you until you are capable to defend yourself."** _ She purred.

Somehow that tone doesn't convince me but she saved from being a test subject for the company so I guess I can trust her for the time being.


	4. The transformation begins

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

Hours have passed and I noticed two guys duking it out as several hybrids watched in amusement and let me tell you...it's about as brutal as watching a boxing or MMA match and damn were there blood from every hits they were taking. I'm not joking...that's a lot of blood.

 _ **"What's going on?"** _ I asked Alosia.

 _ **"This is a tradition to us hybrids. if two males wishes to be with the same female, the female will no doubt have a difficult time to make a choice. So she decides to put the males in a competition to prove her worth. In order to prove the female their worth, they have to fight it out. They can't kill each other cause that ruins tradition and punishment for that is death for killing our kind out of jealousy. Once the opponent is either outcold or yields, the female accepts the victor as her mate."**_

Sounds like something the Yaujta would do except we don't kill our kind. Sounds harsh if you ask me. Then again, the hybrids aren't the murderous type but are more like the "We won't kill you unless you did something stupid to our hive." type...well unless you are a threat to the hive that is.

 _ **"Does this works with females too?"**_ I asked Alosia.

 _ **"Honestly...I don't know. Never seen females fight each other before."**_

The fight ended when one of the males knocked the other male out with a mean right hook and everyone were shocked to see it end so nasty. Thankfully the guy who was knocked out is still breathing and is outcold(but he got some nasty bruises and cuts.). Guess the man who's standing won. As Alosia said, the female accepted the victor as her mate while others carried the defeated somewhere to get treated. I was worried that I was going to get into that situation but Alosia wrapped my arm around her's as I looked at her with surprise.

 _ **"There's no need for you need to get involved of that violence. You're already taken."**_ She said as she kissed my neck making me shiver.

 _ **"Let me guess. You marked me?"** _ I said.

If she did, I am going to probably flip out.

 _ **"Yes...now...it's your turn...to mark me..."** _ She purrs.

Wow! She must've really love me that much. Let's hope she takes it slow though. However...If I didn't want to end up like the dude who got his ass knocked out for trying to get a girl, I had to do the unusual. I place my face on her neck and bit her neck a little hard than just a nibble to make a mark on her neck. When I finished marking her, she smiles at me as her tail pulls me closer to her so that she can nuzzle my face with affection.

 ** _"We are bonded you and I..."_** She purred.

I can see that. I am not going to lie...she's beautiful and kind and I like her cause of that...hmm...should I ask her? Ah...fuck it...

 _ **"Um...I have to ask...um...are you in...um...heat?"**_

Now normally I would expect a slap in the face for saying that but she just...laughs.

 _ **"Of course not, Dante. If I were in heat, I would take you to a location where we wouldn't be disturbed, tear your clothes to show you magnificent body and I would have my way with you."** _ She smirked.

Okay she has a point there. If she were in heat, I would've been bare naked while she goes nuts for fucking and it's probably something a xenomorph would do if they get in heat. ...okay that's a scary thought I wish to forget...

 _ **"So this is the new blood everyone is talking about."** _ I heard a woman's voice.

Me and Alosia turn around and I see a woman who looks identical Alosia but her hair shorter than Alosia's and is wearing a cloak. A twin sister perhaps?

 _ **"Victoria..."**_ Alosia said in a neutral tone.

 _ **"Who is she?"** _ I asked.

 _ **"This is Victoria. My twin sister."** _ Alosia said.

 _ **"Nice to meet you, Dante."**_ Victoria giggled.

 _ **"Um...like wise."** _ I said rather shy.

Why the fuck am I being so shy near women lately? God I need to muster up my courage next time.

 _ **"I see you are my sister's mate. Shame...we could've had more fun together."**_ Victoria pouts.

That made Alosia growl thinking that Victoria was trying to me away from Alosia and it made me a bit scared to hear that growl again. Please don't let it be a girl fight...

 _ **"I'm just teasing, sister. I'm already taken."** _ Victoria giggled.

I'm sure Alosia didn't find that funny cause she got right in front of me as her tail blade is pointed directly at Victoria as a warning.

 _ **"Do not test my patience, sister."** _ Alosia growls more.

Victoria was nervous...she probably wasn't expecting her sister to act like that but beore it got ugly...he shows up...

 _ **"Enough you two. I grow tire of this bickering..."** _ Giovanni said as he starts walking towards Victoria and Alosia rather annoyed.

Whenever Giovanni shows up, you would feel this intimidating aura coming from him letting you that he does not fuck around and is not in mood to see people fool around. Yeah...he is that scary.

 _ **"Brother."** _ Victoria and Alosia said at the same time as Alosia's tail blade lowers to the ground.

 _ **"Don't you have duties to attend to, Victoria?"** _ Giovanni growled.

 _ **"O-oh! Y-yeah. Got to go, Dante! It was nice meeting you!"** _ Victoria said as she ran in a panic away.

Giovanni glares at Alosia next and she just was scared as Victoria.

 _ **"Control your anger, Alosia. It's pathetic to see you get angry for little things."**_

 _ **"Yes, brother."**_ Alosia nods.

Was I off the hook? Of course not.

 _ **"And you. Remember what I told you...or else."** _ He growls at me.

I nod in a panic as Giovanni walks away resulting a curious Alosia wondering what Giovanni was saying.

 _ **"What was my brother talking about?"** _ Alosia asks me.

 _ **"He told me that if I were to hurt your feelings, he would put me in my place."**_ I gulped in fear.

 _ **"Figures...I know what he means by that. The Praetorians here are well known in dealing with warriors who cannot follow orders or ones that rub the Praetorians the wrong way. They won't kill you but they sure can beat you to the point where you might be in a hospital for possibly weeks. Best steer clear of them. They aren't the type to be messed with nor are the type to have an idle conversation with you."** _ Alosia explains.

 _ **"Yikes."** _ I said with shock.

 _ **"Yeah."**_ She nods.

We went to the forest to get some food to eat and as I killed a deer...I start to feel...pain...not just my chest pain...but my teeth and my bones too. Alosia started to noticed my distress and was getting worried but before she could say anything, I started to scream in agony. The transformation has begun and let me tell you...it hurts than any pain than I can imagine. So what was the change you may ask? Almost everything...my bones were reinforced, had a xenomorph tail with a tailblade, my teeth were sharper, my muscles got a little more muscle than usual, my nails are sharp as claws and of course...I have an inner mouth.

 _ **"Child?! Are you alright?!"**_ Alosia shouted in fear.

I couldn't say anything for a bit cause of the pain making Alosia worried more. Before she could freak out more...

 _ **"Tired...pain..."**_ I finally said.

She sighs in relief and carries me home along with the dead deer. For about an hour later, I wake up seeing Alosia next to me looking at me with a smile as she gently kisses my forehead.

 _ **"You had me worried, child."** _ She said quietly.

 _ **"What happened to me?"** _ I asked.

 _ **"Your transformation was complete. Now you're truly one of us...a warrior no less."**_ She says as she caresses my chest.

 _ **"A warrior? That's rather sudden."** _ I said rather shocked.

 _ **"Indeed but you should be honored that your transformation is complete. Look..."** _ She said as she leads me to the mirror.

Yeah...I looked amazing. I was astonished of how magnificent I looked and how much muscle I have. Then again it shouldn't be too much of surprise since most of the female hybrids are about as built as me.

 _ **"Amazing...are we always this built when we transform?"** _ I said with awe.

"Of course. You will make a fine addition to the hive...and a fine mate..." She cooed as she kissed my neck.

 ** _"But I'm not fully trained in combat."_** I said.

 _ **"Fear not. I will train you...but for now...relax and save your strength...that transformation must made you tired..."**_

That tone says otherwise but fuck it. I don't mind...

 _ **"Okay..."** _ I sighed as Alosia wraps her arms around my waist.


End file.
